Birthday Surprise
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: When Kaneki's birthday arrives, his family and friends decide to do something special for him. His five year old daughter is determined to find the perfect present.


Kaiya followed the muffled voices into the living room, her plush unicorn was held securely in her arms. The five year old ghoul stopped, watching the small group gathered inside.

"He's never really been the type of guy to care for celebrating his birthday. I've tried." Hide said. Touka sighed.

"What if we just meet up here later, he'll be happy to have the people he cares about around him." Hinami added.

"That's true, I just want to do something special for him. He's done so much for all of us,he's an amazing dad and husband. I don't think he realizes just how much Kaiya and I love him."

" It's always been kind of hard for him to see some things for himself, after everything he's been through though... " hide said thoughtfully. "I think with you and Kaiya, there's no way for him to miss it. You guys are everything to him." The dark haired ghoul smiled.

"We both know that. Even before we were married-Ken definitely makes sure we feel important.I just want him to feel it too."

" mommy? " Kaiya called softly,moving closer to the group. Touka turned to her daughter.

"Mommy, are you talking about my daddy?"

" well-"

"Can I talk about daddy with you?" Her large gray eyes pleaded with Touka.

"You can't tell him,baby." Touka reached out to the child,who hurried to her. Kaiya waved happily at the guests who she had come to know as her family.

"Hi uncle Hide,aunty heemee. Are you here to play with me?"

" Hey,Kaiya. " Hide began cheerfully, receiving a hug. "I'm sorry,I'm here to help your mommy today. Maybe we can play later." The girl released him, embracing Hinami.

"Will you please play,Aunty?"

" I'm sorry,sweetie. I'm helping too. "

"Can I do it too, is it a happy thing for my daddy?" Touka lifted her daughter into her arms.

"We hope so. Do you remember what today is?" Kaiya shook her head.

"Today is your daddy's birthday." The young ghoul gasped.

"I didn't get daddy a present, Mommy" she began to sob.

"it's okay. That's why we're talking. It's our job to come up with a surprise for him." Touka soothed.

"C-can we get presents?"

"Yeah, don't worry about that. He'll have some, he has a lot of friends. I'm sure some of them will get him something. I'm actually going to go shopping when we're done here." Hide added.

"I want to go shopping for Daddy too. Can we, mommy?"

" I don't know. There's so much left to do-"

"Can uncle Hide take me...and aunt heemee?"

"You can't just invite yourself on someone's shopping trip or volunteer them to take on the responsibility, it's not very nice." Kaiya tilted her head slightly.

"But Mommy, Uncle Hide loves us." Hide chuckled warmly.

"That's right. I do. You're my favorite niece in the whole world."Kaiya reached for him. Touka gave a nod as Hide took hold of the girl. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder.

"We love you too, uncle Hide. You help Daddy make monsters go away." Touka smiled faintly. He had in fact been there to help them. Touka had come to think of him as a brother. She would be forever grateful for Hide being there, first for Kaneki and now for her family.

"You know what, Touka, you have a lot to work out, if you're okay with it, she can come with me."

"She can be a handful, are you sure you're up for it?"

"Sure. We'll be fine. I could really use some help picking a gift."

"Please Mommy, I'm good."

"I know you are. All right, you can go. But you have to listen to Uncle Hide, don't wander off." Hide lowered the child to her feet and the group watched as she ran from the room to get ready. Touka turned back to the human.

"I can't tell you how much we appreciate everything. You've done so much for us. Thank you."

"Hey, it's no big deal. This is a good way for her to feel included. I'm kind of curious to see what she picks actually." Hide shook his head in amusement as he began to imagine fhe possibilities.

"It'll be interesting, I'm sure." Touka said, reaching in ber purse and pulling out some money. She handed it to Hide.

"Do you mind if I give you this, She's more likely to drop it and I'd hate to see her upset."

"I'll keep it safe. No problem." Seconds later, Kaiya reappeared, her Unicorn still in hand.

"I'm ready!" She cried. Touka sighed, pointing down to the pink shoes on her daughter's feet.

"Silly girl, you put them on the wrong feet." Kaiya giggled.

"Help me?" She requested softly, her mother complied.

"I want kisses and hugs, can I have them from Daddy too?"

"Yeah, we'll stop and see him before we leave, but don't tell him where we're going. It won't be a surprise." Hide said. Kaiya shook ber head.

"No telling, just hugs for my daddy." She confirmed.

"That's right, Baby. Be good." The dark haired ghoul fixed the shoes and soon, Kaiya was on her way.


End file.
